Paradox/Season 2/Trailer 1
(Music: Instrumental) A woman. She sits. Puffy cheeks. Confusion. Sorrow. A hologram floats infront of her. "It has been almost two months since the disappearance of The Warriors, who were last seen fighting The Burning Man at Ping’s Cove..." The screen glitches. Coming away, the TV is small. The room around it is dark. "...Rescue missions were made impossible after The Burning Man’s dragon rendered the area uninhabitable..." Weary, blue eyes watch in the darkness. Strained by the light of the TV. "...Without them, without hope, we’re all doomed--" The TV switches off. A sudden darkness. Scarlette turns in the dim light. "I hope you were all listening to that." She says. to Black (Music: I see the look in your eyes Makes me go blind Cut me deep These secrets and Lies Storm in the quiet...) "This ends now!" Miguel yells. He holds a weapon and breaks into a run. "I thought I'd find you here." an unknown girl says. She's by a gentle river. The Burning Man looks upon a town eagerly. He's huge. Looming over. Little Buddy comforts Purry. She cries. "So," a woman says. Jayme is in a white room. He looks anxiously down. "You're the warriors everyone has been talking about." "What are you doing?!" Sara exclaims. Purry runs past. "Shut up! It's OVER!" Steven yells. Sara dabs Miguel's bloody nose. Noah gets lost in a panicked crowd. Purry throws a knife at an unknown attacker behind her. "Where are you taking him?!" Arianna demands. "You're not the only person who's lost someone close to you." Jayme says. Austin fights off guards and runs through the Kingdom. Chey covers her ears as a woman cries nearby. Chey watches a screen. She's terrified. Austin lies. Surrounded by blood. On a beach. Austin looks out a window into the dark night. He has a bag on his back. A dragon flies over a town, lighting most of it ablaze. "I don't want you to go." an unknown girl says. Someone steps away from an unidentifiable dead body. They leave bloody footprints. The Burning Man lets out a roar. Miguel ducks as The Burning Man attacks him. The Burning Man crushes houses below his feet. A ghost hovers above Arianna. "They called you the Warriors. They still do." "What are you doing?!" Miguel asks A warrior looks around. Something isn't right. He squints into the trees. Arianna uncovers a stash of weaponary. “HE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING OR SHE’LL DIE!” Jayme screams. Growling from behind an opening, dark cage. “I’m stopping you from doing something stupid!” Jayme replies Jayme shakes Chey. "Chey!! Chey wake up!! We have to get out of here!!" He's desperate. The Keadeadia Kingdom stands tall. Steven walks down a hallway with a gun drawn. "She would never do this to us. Don't hurt her..." Miguel says. Sara rides a two-headed horse. Desperate to get to her location on time. A bloodhound leaps from the trees. Landing atop it's meal, a rabbit. Little Buddy and Purry stand back to back. They're in an empty room. It's well lit. Miguel. Noah. Purry. Arianna. Austin. Minina. Little Buddy. Sara. Stand around the wooden table. Austin gets confused in thick fog. "Minina?!" He calls out. Austin tumbles from ontop of a tree. Miguel kneels in a ruined building. Surrounded by ash and rubble. He's alone. Purry ducks and dives through a corridor. Little Buddy fires an arrow at The Burning Man. A gunshot. Sara stops running in panic. She looks back. An empty hallway. Scarlette uncovers a red gem in her hand. Noah runs down a hallway, a bloodhound hot on his tracks. PARADOX DECEMBER 25th 2019